Farming Exploits
There are a number of Farming Exploits in Dragon's Dogma and Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen which can be used to rapidly acquire Experience Points, Discipline Points, Gold, and other benefits. Dragon's Dogma Once an area is cleared of creatures, it will stay empty for a period of time - smaller foes can reappear several times in a Day and Night cycle, others reappear after a day or so. The largest foes such as Drakes or Evil Eyes take a week to reappear. Of all the creatures, the Griffin is the most erratic, appearing regularly at two sites, and oft refusing to land; for more details see Griffin. Quest related encounters do not re-occur; of all the monsters in Gransys, only The Dragon cannot be farmed, appearing only once per questline. Ur-Dragon :See Ur-Dragon and Ur-Dragon Class Strategies for more details on defeating this foe. The offline Ur-Dragon is much easier to kill than the online version and can be relatively easily farmed for its loot drops. (Lvl.50+, Lvl.80+ recommended.) Destroying the Dragon's hearts yields useful rewards, including large amounts of Putrid Dragon Scales which sell for over 20,000 Gold, as well as other Dragon parts, and fairly common drops of Ambrosial Meats. Each heart gives two or three items, with 30 hearts on the Ur-Dragon. Once killed, the Dragon always rewards the Arisen with 20 Wakestones, and a special holy enchanted weapon - both of which sets can be sold for over a million gold. Evil Eye In Dragon's Dogma, the Evil Eye tentacles could be farmed for Malecryst Shards when encountered during the early quest Lure of the Abyss. In Dark Arisen, these tentacles no longer drop any items. The tentacles found in the outer halls of the Chamber of Sorrow do not drop Malecrysts, only those found in direct association with the Eye itself. During a conventional Evil Eye battle, the tentacles can be farmed in a similar fashion for rewards, whilst doing little damage to the Eye itself. Active Pawns may interfere with such a scheme by killing the Eye of their own volition. Dark Arisen The reappearance of creatures is far more rapid on Bitterblack Isle than in Gransys. There are two more ways to encounter additional foes - via reentering the arena like areas Rotunda of Dread and The Black Abbey after a set of enemies has been killed; and also creatures that are attracted to the corpses of others - these are known as Necrophages. :For a list of the creatures found in the arenas see 'Rotunda of Dread' and 'The Black Abbey.'' Death, Garm, Elder Ogre, and Cursed Dragon :For a list of the types of Necrophages that can be lured in specific locations see 'Necrophage.'' (but with 51 levels of Strider) locks Death in a knockdown animation.]] Placing Rancid Bait Meat in certain areas attracts Necrophages - that is - either Death, Garm, Cursed Dragon, or an Elder Ogre. In addition to the source of materials and experience, killing Cursed Dragons is an effective way to dragonforge equipment, with only the Ur-Dragon being more effective. Using bait meat in Duskmoon Tower (Pre-Daimon) will lure only a Cursed Dragon, making this a convenient location for dragonforging. Notes *Exiting and re-entering an area with Rancid Bait Meat may cause a second necrophage to appear once the first has been destroyed. **In the Duskmoon Tower further Cursed Dragons may appear from a single bait. *Once a bait has been used in an area and decayed, further immediate placements of bait may not work. **Save-reload exploits (Save-Godsbane-Reload) can be used to repeatedly re-summon creatures in the same area. **Exiting Bitterblack Isle, returning to Gransys, and sleeping for ~3–4 days before returning should also reset the spawn. *When different necrophages can be baited in a designated area, the appearance depends on the present enemy set - this can be changed by exiting the labyrinth and re-entering it from Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Daimon Daimon can be battled continuously after he has been killed for the first time, re-appearing whenever the Arisen enters the Bitterblack Sanctum. The four treasure chests within the Bitterblack Sanctum will also always be refilled after the battle. Loot, Gold, Cursed Items, Body Parts Loot The Godsbaning exploit can be used to rapidly reset the outcome of the looting of a Chest, Gather spot, Ore deposit, or creature drop. Furthermore, partially mined out Ore deposits can be refreshed using a save-reload exploit. Gold Gold can be farmed in Hard Mode at regions with high creature density - a commonly recommended area is around the Travelers' Camp and Healing Spring in the Verda Woodlands. Cursed items Bitterblack cursed items can repeatedly be stolen from a Gorecyclops (Condemned) using an exploit. For details, see Master Thief. The other materials pilfered from the Gorecyclops Prisoner may also be sold for a good price. Creature Body Parts Any item that drops as a result of severing or destroying a bodypart from an enemy can be farmed. This includes the parts from Dragons' wings and horns, Saurians' tails, Cyclopes' tusks, and even Chimeras' heads. To do it one has to: # Sever/destroy the bodypart/s on an enemy leaving it alive. # Reset the enemy status, either leave and re-enter the area, or portcrystal away #*Godsbaning also works but enemies' health won't reset. # Return and discover the part has regrown. # Return to 1. Level and Rank Experience points Experience Points are best farmed by repeatedly killing high level enemies, such as Death, Daimon, or the Ur-Dragon. Hard Mode and Weal items can be used to increase the experience gain. (The Ur-Dragon is unchanged in Hard-Mode) Discipline Points Discipline Points are best gained by killing large numbers of smaller enemies. Discipline Points (as well as Royal Banners and Interventives) can be farmed in Gran Soren during Post-Game with minimal effort. :After the quest A Warm Welcome the guards in the Noble Quarter become hostile. The Arisen can climb the Gran Soren Cathedral boundary wall and let their pawns slay the endless reinforcements of Gran Soren soldiers, whilst receiving the Experience Points and Discipline Points for the battles. :The player may literally walk away from the game and come back in a few hours with current vocation maxed out to rank 9. Gaining levels is possible with this technique, but it is much slower than gaining vocation rank. This exploit can also be continued in in the Craftsman's Quarter - where the Soldiers give more experience when slain (600+), but are noticeably harder to kill. Rift Crystals The most common way to get large quanties of Rift Crystals is to arrange ones pawn to be consistently hired. (See Hired Pawns) Lower level pawns may also be "babysat" in more experienced parties for the purpose of both crystals, as well as Bestiary knowledge. *High level characters can farm the Cursed Dragon at Duskmoon Tower using Rancid Bait Meat for its Rift Crystal Drops. **Suicide runs through Bitterblack Isle may be used to focus on either Maneaters in chests, or Golden Knight and Silver Knight drops. **Characters able to easily defeat Daimon may speed run through Bitterblack for the common Crystal Cluster loot found in chests in Bitterblack Sanctum. *Saving a complete set of Badge of Vows from a previousy playthrough allows one to collect 100,000+ crystals every New Game Plus *The same method used to obtain Discipline Points (above) in the Noble Quarter Post-Game may be used to near effortlessly obtain rift crystals by hiring ones pawn with an "alt account". Notes *For advice on battling each foe, see their own pages. Category:Exploits